Today I leave
by Taeko
Summary: ONE SHOT basado en los componentes de The Used


A ver, la cosa es que la historia la empecé sin pensar (creo que como todas) pero que al ir avanzando me planteé que fuera sobre Kate, pero me pareció algo... no se... No me pareció muy buena idea. Por lo que no tiene que ver con nada sobre el tema de Kate y si se parece: pura leche.

AH! por cierto: se que Branden lo ha dejado y que hay ahora es Dan Whitesides quien esta en el grupo, pero... no le conozco y se me hacia raro ponerle... supongo que me faltara costumbre... n

A disfrutar (o no) de la lectura:

**TODAY I LEAVE**

La calle estaba vacía. Solo estaba ella. Andaba sin darse cuenta, sin tener rumbo fijo. Los pies andaban solos hacia... ninguna parte.  
Llovía e iba sin paraguas, pero... ¿qué importaba? Su pelo estaba empapado, al igual que sus téjanos, su camiseta y sus bambas... Todo daba igual. Ya daba igual.  
No hacia ni cinco minutos que había salido de esa casa no pasaba nadie por la calle, normal al llover como llovía. Por la calle solo un coche que venia hacia ella, lento para no resbalar, con los focos los únicos que iluminaban tímidamente esa calle.  
De repente dos disparos. Sophie se detuvo en seco. Sabia que acaba de pasar. Cayo hacia sus rodillas. Era tal como si en vez de haber oído los disparos estos le hubieran dado directamente en el corazón. Pero no era cierto... a ella solo le caían lagrimas todo al contrario que a quien se había disparado a la que le caían varios caminos de sangre.

Ni siquiera había puesto la llave en la cerradura, pero oía a alguno de sus amigos tras la puerta. Ajeno a lo que pasaba dentro de la casa, volteo la llave y empujo la puerta hacia dentro. Se saco la chaqueta toda empapada, aun solo haber recorrido el trayecto del coche a la casa. La dejo caer sobre el suelo y se saco las bambas para no dejar todo el suelo mojado. Entro descalzo y paso por al lado de la cocina. Ahí la vio. Les vio. Paro en seco y se enfrentó a la escena.  
"Sophie..." JephA se giro. Ni siquiera le había oído entrar. Quinn y Branden también se voltearon. Estaban sentados en las sillas de la cocina, con cara de agotados o desconcertados, no sabría bien, bien decir que era esa expresión en sus ojos. Sophie tenia la cara mojada, igual que su ropa, cubierta por una toalla. Pero, no. No era por la lluvia que sus cara estaba mojada, sino por lagrimas. Lagrimas que hacia rato que caían de sus ojos ahora rojos.  
"Tu!" Sophie se acerco a el y, la mano que instantes antes no paraba de temblar había quedado estampada contra la cara de Bert.  
"¿Qué...?" Bert no era el único que había quedado sorprendido por la reacción de la chica. Quinn y Branden se levantaron al instante. JephA al ver eso se acerco a la chica y la sujeto. La barrazo por su espalda.  
"Sophie... el..."  
"tiene toda la culpa" la chica de pelo castaño se resistía a estar en los brazos de JephA.  
"Yo tengo la culpa..." Bert tenia una mano donde Sophie le había dado. La chica estaba histérica y eso era evidente, pero ¿por que? "¿que he hecho yo?"  
"Tu debías estar ahí! No debías haberte ido... No debías..."  
"Sophie... cálmate..." JephA la hizo girar hacia el para mirarle los ojos. "no sabe nada... no sabia nada... " . No le aguantaban las rodillas y si JephA no la hubiera estado sujetando hubiera caído en medio de la cocina, igual que una hora antes en medio la calle.  
"Sophie, que...¿qué he hecho?" JephA se fue sentando en el suelo con ella agarrada aun.  
"..."  
"Bert..." Quinn y Branden estaban mirando la escena. Quinn tenia los ojos vidriosos y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Branden se había acercado a su amigo y le señalaba su silla. "siéntate"  
"NO! Se puede saber que coño esta pasando?" Nadie contesto. "Sophie que he hecho?! Que pasa!?" La chica seguía llorando en el hombro de JephA.  
"ella..." JephA miraba y hablaba por encima de Sophie, pero ella se volteo hacia Bert.  
"Te quería... ¿cómo pudiste...?"  
"Poder que¿ Sophie de que hablas?" Antes de poder contestar nada, sonó el timbre de la puerta. En un primer ring nadie se movió. En el segundo JephA, Branden y Quinn miraban en dirección a la puerta, mientras Bert y Sophie se seguían mirando en un duelo de miradas. En el tercero Branden se dirigió la puerta.  
"hola... si... pasen" Branden entro de nuevo en la cocina seguido de un hombre con gabardina y una mujer con un moño y unas pequeñas gafas de lectura colgadas en el pecho. Branden miro a Bert. Seguía mirando a Sophie, que estaba en brazos de JephA. Los dos recién llegados observaron la escena. "Bert..." El chico miro a su compañero y amigo, dándose cuenta de esos dos personajes.  
"¿Si?"  
"Ellos..." Branden señalo a la pareja.  
"Es usted Bert McCracken" La mujer se adelanto.  
"Si." Asintió el chico.  
"Somos de la brigada de homicidios. Ella es Alice Davis y yo Gregory Arbor" Bert no comprendía nada, pero Sophie al oírlos les miro con pánico en los ojos. "¿Sabe por que estamos aquí?" pregunto Gregory sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Bert negó.  
"Usted si, me equivoco?" Alice se había adelantado a cualquier cosa que su compañero hubiera querido decir, interrogando directamente a Sophie no solo con la pregunta sino también con la mirada. La chica no dijo nada., Simplemente se la quedo mirando.  
"¿Conoce a...?" Alice hizo un gesto para que no continuara su frase.  
"¿lo sabe?" Seguía preguntando a Sophie quien, con miedo hizo un imperceptible gesto de asentimiento.  
"¿La vio¿hablo con ella¿le dijo algo?"  
"..."  
"¿Cómo te llamas?" Gregory veía el miedo en la castaña y la intimidación que su compañera le provocaba, por lo que hizo un cambio en las preguntas.  
"..."  
"Es Sophie..."  
"Sophie Paradee?" Pregunto intrigada la mujer. Ella asintió.  
"Fuiste la ultima en hablar con ella?" La mujer estaba impaciente por obtener respetas, pero no veía que así asustaba a la muchacha, que aun en los brazos de JephA seguía en el suelo.  
"¿Qué sucede¿De que hablan?" Bert desvió la atención de los dos agentes que miraban a Sophie hacia el.  
"Alexis Bronw ha sido encontrada muerta hace un par de horas. En su piso. Con un arma en su mano..." Bert ahogo un grito, Sophie desvió la mirada al igual que sus compañeros de The used, no querían ver la cara de su amigo, no querían decirle que eso era cierto.  
"..."  
"la vio? Hablo con ella? Sabia de sus intenciones?" Alice Davis no dejaba de preguntar al chico, preguntas que también iban dirigidas a los presentes ahí.  
"Y-Yo..." Bert se apoyo contra la pared que tenia mas cercana y se fue resbalando hacia el suelo.  
"¿cundo fue la ultima vez que la vieron?"  
"..."  
"Necesitamos respuestas. Tenemos que hacer un informe y hay piezas que no encajan." Unos instantes de silencio llenaron la cocina. Sophie vio a Bert esconder su cabeza entre sus manos. Ni si quiera se había planteado que el pudiera haber sido incitador de eso y, aunque a ella le doliera, sabia que Bert seguía sin tener la mas mínima idea de porque Alexis había hecho tal cosa.  
"Se suicido..." La voz de la chica rompió el silencio. Todos, menos Bert que seguía hundido entre sus manos, enfocaron su vista hacia Sophie que miraba al vacío. "Se ha suicidado. Ella..."  
"¿Por qué esta tan segura?" Sophie enfoco su vista hacia la mujer y se desbarrazo de JephA al levantarse y acercarse al policía. Puso la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y saco una hoja bastante mojada.  
"Llovía..." dijo a modo de disculpa por el papel mojado.  
El hombre abrió la hoja y vio la tinta negra esparcida por la hoja. El texto, aun borroso, se leia bien, pero no dejaba de ser algo dificultoso. Gregory miro de nuevo a la chica.  
"Necesitamos esto para..." La chica sintió.  
"Lamentamos su perdida" Gregory se despidió con esas palabras y tomando la manga de su compañera salió de ahí.  
Después de cerrarse la puerta de la calle, la casa, la cocina volvió quedarse sumida en el silencio.  
Bert seguía en un rincón, sentado en el suelo con la cabeza hundida en sus manos, Quinn y Branden seguían cerca de la mesa, JephA se había levantado pero seguía en medio de la cocina y Sophie estaba en el mismo punto donde había dado el papel al policía mirando la puerta por donde había salido.  
"Bert... siento haberte pegado." La chica ni siquiera se había movido para decir esas palabras. Seguía mirando a la nada. Bert levanto la cabeza y, por primera vez, el resto de los chicos le vio llorar. "No sabías nada, pero si lo hubieras sabido te hubiera pegado igual."  
Sophie se volteó hacia el resto de chicos evitando mirar a Bert. Hizo un intento de sonrisa que quedo en una mueca de tristeza.  
"Es tarde." Se volvió a girar y anduvo hacia la puerta. Abrió lentamente la puerta de madera y se quedo unos instantes viendo como aun seguía lloviendo. Puso un pie fuera del umbral y luego el otro y un paso tras otro la hicieron volver a estar bajo la lluvia.

Volvía a estar en esa calle vacía. Volvía a andar sin darse cuenta de que lo hacia. Sin rumbo, puesto que a su casa no podía volver. Estaría lleno de policías y de gente investigando la muerta de Alexis... No podía volver ahí y ver el cuerpo de la chica. No podía...  
Andaba sin paraguas bajo una fuerte lluvia que había desencadenado en agua, truenos y relámpagos. No importaba mojarse. No importaba donde ir. Solo... Solo... ni siquiera podía decir que era lo que podía llegar a importar esa noche. De verdad había intentado hablar con Alexis, pero no pudo. Intento con todas las fuerzas ser racional y no pegar a Bert y decirle lo que había sucedido, pero simplemente: le pego. No podía hablar con el. No podía explicarle lo que había pasado esa tarde. No podía.

Empezaba a hacerse de día. Hacia poco mas de una hora que había dejado de llover y el cielo se había tornado rojo con destellos naranjas. Sophie estaba en el parque de delante de casa. Miraba la ventana donde durante muchos años ella había convivido con su mejor amiga. No había ninguna luz, nada que indicase que la casa estaba llena. Simplemente oscuridad.  
Sophie desde el columpio miraba la ventana con las cortinas echadas. ¿qué iba a encontrar ahí arriba? No quería averiguarlo, pero... en algún momento... en algún momento debería subir.  
"¿Por qué lo hizo?" La voz que venia de detrás suyo la asusto. Se giro y ahí estaba. En la entrada del parque mirando hacia la misma ventana que ella. Con las manos en los bolsillos.  
"¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?" Su voz, la de Sophie, sonaba mucho mas tranquila que esa noche y mas relajada. Sonaba suave aun no haber dormido en toda la noche.  
"..."  
"Hace cinco años. En una fiesta. Tu trajiste las drogas." Sonrió ante el recuerdo de un Bert y una Alexis mas jóvenes y un poco crios. "Sus padres acababan de fallecer en una accidente de coche. Yo la lleve a la fiesta para que despejara ideas. No recuerdo en que momento entre en esa habitación, pero ahí estaba ella: encima de esa mesa contigo. Ahí se engancha toda esta mierda... a todo esto que le ha llevado donde esta ahora..."  
"yo..."  
"Encontraste algo que te ayudo a salir de eso." Por primera vez Sophie miro directamente a Bert. El chico tenia la mirada encima de ella y la escuchaba atentamente... ¿Por qué el si y ella no¿Por qué el encontró algo para salir de Eso y ella en cambio...? "Tu grupo, tus amigos... Ellos fueron ese algo de lo que hablamos, mientras que Al-Alexis..." A Sophie se le quebró la voz y dejo de mirar a Bert. Se mordía el labio inferior que volvía temblar. Bert se acerco a ella y puso una mano en su hombro. Ella se giro y Bert vio como dos lagrimas mas o menos acompasadas rodaban hacia sus mejillas. "Dime que no hice bien. Dime en que le falle... Dime que no le dije... porque con ella no funciono nada de lo que hice para que... para que lo dejara..."  
"No fuiste tu... Tu estuviste ahí, siempre. Tu siempre estabas ahí. Siempre lo has estado."  
"Y no ha servido de nada..." Bert se puso delante de ella y se agacho para estar a la altura del columpio.  
"Sophie... sabes perfectamente que si ella hubiera querido sabia que tu estabas ahí. La primera para sacarla de toda esta mierda... Sabes que ella conocía de ti y de que tu querías ayudarla... Si-si Alexis no quiso salir fue... porque no quiso, no por falta de ayuda..." La castaña lloraba mirando su regazo. Como podía enfrentarse a los ojos azules de Bert? Como? En el fondo, y aunque no quisiera, le echaba la culpa de que ella, de que su mejor amiga, de que su Alexis estuviera muerta. Alexis se había metido en las drogas esa noche en que se conocieron y poco a poco su adición iba a mas... Sophie la mantuvo en su piso cuando en el trabajo la echaron, la mantuvo sin decir nada. Ella era su mejor amiga... Poco a poco Bert también fue apareciendo mas en su vida. Los dos iban juntos por le mismo camino hasta que el encontró la forma de salir, encontró algo que le atraía mas: la música. Por ella, por ella y sus amigos, lo dejo. Dejo la droga. Pero no Alexis. Alexis continuaba y Sophie no podía o no sabia como ayudarla... Hasta la tarde anterior.  
Sophie había llegado a casa. Alexis la esperaba en el sofá. Sentada mirando el televisor apagado. Sophie la saludo y al no obtener respuesta se sentó a su lado.  
"Voy a dejarlo" Sophie no puedo dejar de sorprenderse ante tales palabras pero... ¿si iba a dejarlo, por que estaba tan seria¡Por que ni la miraba a los ojos? "¿Qué te ha hecho...?" "¿Cambiar de idea?" preguntó sabiendo que era eso mismo lo que ella le iba a preguntar. Alexis se giro hacia su amiga. "hace un par de días que... que no me meto nada... No es fácil aguantar pero... quería hacerlo para poder leer bien las ultimas cartas que mis padres recibieron de mi abuela. Todas sobre mi y sobre las vacaciones...Y, me he dado cuenta de que he desperdiciado mi vida. Mis cinco últimos años... no han sido mas que...Para que mentirte, Sophie, no recuerdo nada de estos últimos años. Nada." Las dos se quedaron calladas unos instantes. "Hoy acabare con esto." Al principio Sophie miro a su amiga (a lo que quedaba de ella) sin comprender. "Dale esto a quien sea. Y no te enfades con el. El me hizo entrar pero yo me quede porque quise. Porque no tuve valor de querer salir, porque tuve miedo... Y, aunque no me creas, te escuche siempre . Siempre que me plateabas que estaba haciendo con mi vida, siempre te escuche... pero... Era mas fácil quedarme donde estaba... Seguramente ahora también elijo el camino mas fácil, pero... es algo tarde para todo... para mi."

Volvió a ver los ojos azules de Bert sobre ella y se abrazo al chico. "Lo siento... lo siento..." Bert la abrazo y dejo que llorara hasta cansarse. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento y era mejor que querer correr hacia la casa para ver si encontraba algo para su propio bajón. A decir verdad, sabia que no podía hacerle eso ahora a Sophie. Sabia que no podía derrumbarse y meterse de nuevo en las drogas... Si lo hiciera seria como... como volver al pasado de hacia cinco años... Seria como querer hacer revivir en Sophie y en el mismo los demonios de esos años y, no era justo para ninguno de los dos.


End file.
